User talk:Valnar275
Merry Christmas Mystery gift: grey tabby I'm sorry, I never got a grey tabby from a mystery gift before yesterday. But if you are sure that it has been inside for a long time, please feel free to change it back to "ongoing". Ackermann 06:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) PS: Ich hab grad gesehen, dass du deutsch bist, da hätte ich mir das englische Geschwurbel sparen können. ;-) Ackermann Alles klar, Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Tabbies schon seit Anfang an drin sind, ich änder es wieder zu "ongoing". Das mit dem Deutsch hab ich auch nicht gesehn, hehe! ;D Valnar275 Thanks for support Hi, thanks for your support in my request for adminship. However, I'm female...but I hope this is not a reason for not supporting me. ;-) Ackermann 14:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ich support dich, weil du's verdient hast! (Bei Ackermann hätt ich irgendwie männlich vermutet, lol) ;D Valnar275 16:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Na, Ackerfrau gibt's nun mal nich. :D Ackermann 17:29, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I need to learn how to speak german :/ Ajraddatz Talk 18:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Why you are delete the mud pond image? : Because the image showed the Large Pond, not the Mud Pond. Valnar275 17:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Ha, so thank you. I din't know, because i don't have the Large Pond. i will add this image to Large Pond. Winter Diorama Ich habe einen Redirect gemacht, das erschien mir sinnvoller. Hättest du auch machen können. ;-) Ackermann 11:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) deutsche Version Hast du nicht Lust, auch mal was in der deutschen Version zu machen? Wir sind nur zu zweit, was sehr traurig ist. Ackermann 18:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, woher nehmt ihr denn die deutschen Namen für die ganzen Items? Übersetzt ihr die einfach so frei oder woher nehmt ihr die? :o Valnar275 18:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Die übersetzen wir selbst. Vor allem ich, aber ich hab Germanistik und Anglistik studiert, da sollte das meiste stimmen. Wenn das Original ein Wortspiel ist, muss man schon mal freier übersetzen. ;-) Ackermann 18:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, also Lust hätte Ich zwar, aber die Semesterferien sind in ner Woche vorbei und dann hab ich leider nicht mehr so viel Zeit... Außerdem bin Ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob sich die deutsche Version überhaupt lohnt, denn das Spiel ist nunmal Englisch (ganz ehrlich, Ich will gar keine deutsche Version vom Spiel, nachdem ich gesehn hab wie Zynga MafiaWars durch den Babelfish-translator gejagt hat...). Also Ich benutz sowieso lieber die englische Wiki, wobei Ich da nicht für jeden sprechen kann, Ich studier nämlich auch Englisch, lol. Wie gasagt, in 2 Wochen werd ich wohl kaum noch dazu kommen was zu machen, muss erstmal sehn wie viel Zeit ich neben den Vorlesungen investieren muss, Ich helf allerdings gerne aus, falls ihr wollt! Valnar275 22:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, ich wollte nichts unversucht lassen. Studium ist selbstverständlich wichtiger! Ackermann 08:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Die nächsten Semesterferien kommen auch und dann schau ich mal, ob Ich was machen kann! :) Valnar275 14:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Clydesdale I think I could restore the page to its old status. That guy changed the page about five times... Ackermann 07:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Peanuts Mastery Sign Renamed, although the image was in the infobox already... Ackermann 16:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hello, I have granted patroller rights to your account. Basically, that means that I trust all of your edits to be good and productive. These rights allow you to move file, suppress the creation of a redirect when moving a page, and even edit article comments (this should be used for the removal of vandalism). Thanks for all of your great work here, and happy editing :) Ajraddatz Talk 13:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the trust! I will make good use of my new rights! :) Valnar275 17:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey , let's be neighbours. Please add me - Gio Kintsurashvili - i can help you iwith co-op jobs. Who the hell are you? o.O You forgot to sign your post... Valnar275 21:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, looks like some anonymous user there... Ajraddatz Talk 21:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Very suspicious... Valnar275 22:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) RfA Hello, there is a Request for Adminship open right now, and I would really like to see at least 10 people vote in it. Please check out the RfA page, and vote for the candidate(s). Be sure to check through their contributions and log actions. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Done, he seems to be a great candidate! :D Valnar275 22:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Weeee... already more votes than the last RfA. Thanks :) Ajraddatz Talk 22:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, would you mind checking out the requests for adminship page, and voting in the nomination that is open right now? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 13:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Congratulations, you have been granted rollback rights. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ 18:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you! Valnar275 22:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, would you ever be interested in becoming an administrator? I've made enough nominations in my time here, but you are always free to start a request yourself. Ajraddatz Talk 15:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not really the most active person, however those rights sure would help me out. I discovered a wrong names article just today, but am unable to change that. I'm checking the wiki on a regular base, but I'm not online every day, especially from Monday till Friday (busy with Uni). If I'm still valid for an admin position, even if I'm not that active, I guess I could request it. Please tell me what you think! ;) Valnar275 16:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Honestly, I think that you would be great at it. One ideal that I have made sure to corrupt the wiki with is not over-rating administrators, like so many other wikis do. Really, any trusted and active user should be an administrator. If you feel that you aren't active enough at this time, then you might be right, and in that case should wait until you have a chance to be more active. Ajraddatz Talk 22:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, the deal is: I won't be more active anytime soon, maybe in the holidays, but once the next semester starts I will be busy again. I guess there's no point waiting for a time when I can be more active, knowing that I have your support, I'll set up a request! :D Valnar275 11:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) RfA Success Your recent RfA was successful, congratulations. You are now an admin. Theboy1001 Talk 15:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you! :) Valnar275 16:20, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Congrats from me also :) 18:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Page name ohh, im really so sorry about that thingy .. well because im looking for the name of it in game settign which probably sometimes is incorrect .. imrealyl sorry for that :( Raiine (Talk) 08:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) No problem, just try to confirm the name before creating pages, gonna save us some time. ;) Valnar275 11:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Edit gallery Hello Valnar... I "stole" the Mastery Gallery from your page. But I can't find out how to had new pictures to the gallery. Can you help me? Sagh 22:23, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Super Berries How do you know that no one mastered Super Berries?Cow2 00:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Super Berries were not available for crop mastery. Valnar275 06:12, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hiding On the Template:MarketNav, how do you do the hide thing? Blaze fire12 18:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I think it's because it's a Navbox template. I'm not really sure how that works though, try to ask Ajraddatz, he should know. Valnar275 10:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Animals I tried to adopt a holstein calf from my frined but it said i can't receive a reward from my own celebration. What does this mean? - That is a bug, that sometimes happens in FV, I guess there's nothing you can do about it. Oh, also please remember to sign your posts on discussion pages. Valnar275 09:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Block Framework Hi Valnar275, I know as a new Admin to the Group, this may seem out of place, however I have developed a framework for Blocking users who abuse the Wiki. I would like to know if there is a common page that only Admin can access where I can post this framework or proposal for feedback/amendments/approval. I was unsure how to contact the Admin Group as a whole, so I have contacted everyone individually. If anyone would like to see the proposed framework, I can email or create a page for all to view. IP Addresses/User accounts would need to be tracked. Possibly a page that only Admin could view OR someone who keeps a record of instances I will create a feedback section on my Talk Page User_talk:Clintang84#Block_Framework_Feedback Cheers Clintang84 13:41, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Clintang84